The present disclosure is related with a touch panel apparatus provided with a touch panel that can be flick operated, an image forming apparatus, and an operation processing method.
In recent years, there is a touch panel that accepts a flick operation to slide as a screen is flicked with a finger. Also, there is a touch panel that can be flick operated about an icon displayed on the screen. For example, a manuscript icon that indicates manuscript data, and a plurality of function icons corresponding to functions, such as printing and FAX, are displayed on the screen. In this case, a technology is proposed that a user can be flicked the manuscript icon towards the desired function icon. In the technology, the flicked manuscript icon and the function icon located in the flick direction are matched. Then, the data of the manuscript icon is printed or the like by function corresponding to the function icon.